pokemon_brickbronzefandomcom-20200214-history
Legendary Pokemon (da real one)
Well, the one before was blank so I made one myself. SO! You want to find legendary (and mythical) pokemon heh? Well, ill give you the possible ones: # Heatran # Jirachi # Victini # The 3 legendary dogs ( Raikou, Entei, Suicune) # The Regi trio ( Regirock, Registeel, Regice) - No tutorial included # Regigigas - No tutorial included # Diancie # Thundurus # Tornadus # Landorus # Shaymin #Latios #Latias #Mew - No tutorial included Those are the possible ones right now (I don't know if there are any moreupdate if needed) Heatran is found in Mt. Igneus. There will be a passageway leading to an area. Though you WILL have to get rock climb first. After going in, keep walking until you see Heatran. Jirachi can be found in the Grove of Dreams. There will be a secret passageway behind the big green tree.You can only summon Jirachi by saying: I wish for at night. To find the 3 legendary dogs, you will have to go to Cragonos peak (the one with the sky train). You will need rock climb. Just keep walking into the cave and you will find them. Even though they will flee, you can find them randomly in the wild (its really rare). Tornadus and Thundurus can be found in a cave in route 12. You will need rock smash and cut for it. You will have to find them in the wild also. You can get Landorus by going back with both Thundurus and Tornadus in your party. Diancie can be found in the Chamber of the Jewel in route 14. You will need 4 Unowns with the letters: O, P, E, and N to open the door. You will also need rock climb to reach the door. Shaymin is unlocked by talking to the girl in the Greenhouse in route 9. She will ask you to catch all 5 colours of the Floettes (read a different wiki for more information on that). After catching all the Floettes, talk to her again with all 5 in your party and she will give you a Gracidea. With that Gracidea, you can now go to Cragonos peak and find Shaymin on the island with all the flowers. Victini is the HARDEST one yet. After defeating the 5th gym, go back to the abandoned castle. There, you will have to place the red gem into the pedestal (near the statue). A door will unlock deeper inside the castle. Go there and you will have to do the first puzzle. The first puzzle will be multiple rocks and sand. Under one of the rocks will be a hole. Once you find that hole, all the sand will disappear and you will be able to get the green gem. After placing the green gem into the pedestal, you will have to go back and enter the green door. There you will have to follow the instructions to solve the puzzle. The puzzle will be a big rectangular area (8 x 6) with multiple squares blocks. The pattern of the blocks will be: red > blue > purple > green > red. You will have to remve all the blocks from the area to obtain the purple gem. After completing the puzzle, you will get the purple gem. After placing the purple gem into the pedestal, you have to go back and enter the purple door. There, you have to go to the rock that can be broken. Break it and hug the torch there. Now, while holding the torch in your hand, go to the rope. Get as close to the rope as possible, and it should burn the rope. Go to the coffin and click the door of the coffin to slide it off. You will be able to get the blue gem. After that, run. Once you try to escape, the mummy inside will rise up. You will have to battle the mummy before being able to put the final gem into the pedestal. The mummy will have 4 pokemon: # Nidoking lvl 55 # Gengar lvl 55 # Cofagrigus lvl 55 # Aegislash lvl 55 After defeating the mummy, he will let you go. After placing the final gem inside the pedestal, go into the biggest door. There, walk straight and you will find a golden pedestal. Click it and you will battle Victini (be prepared). Latios and Latias will be spotted by the player flying by at the beginning of Route 15 which then enables you to encounter both of them in the wild. If you accidentally killed pokemon like Victini (like me), you can find them wild. Even if you have caught them, you can find more in the wild. To increase the rate of finding these legendaries, you will have to buy the Ro-Power. Thank you and I hope you have learnt a lot from this Wiki page I created. I hope you will be able to find all the legendaries listed on (if you need to edit it or something feel free to edit). Thank you :D